Luna
by tashalem
Summary: Sky a modern girl with unknown mystical powers gets transported back to a strange land full of supernatural beings meeting Francis Reisenfeld vampire royalty, a cunning prince hellbent on world domination and his planning to use Sky to do it...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: sorry it's a little descriptive I just wanted to set up premise Cleary, criticism and reviews are welcome hope you enjoy!**

Luna

Chapter 1: The Lake

It was 2 am on warm September morning and Sky Westlake was clearing the tables at Luna the only bar in the small town of Eversong. She wanted more from her life, then this monotonous routine, she needed more.

The following day she found herself in Eversong woods retracing her childhood through the trees only her and the sublime vacancy of sky and meadow and forest and her own hearti. Following the path she came to a clearing where the lake lay treading softly, she walked to the edge and sat her feet submerged in the water, glancing over the lake she noticed a faint glow rising from the center. Curious she climbed into the lake and swam to center and was engulfed in light. Where was it coming from? she pondered suddenly she felt a hand grasp her ankle as she was dragged down to the bottom of the lake. Desperately she tried to get free thrashing manically, then the hand suddenly let go Sky rose to the top slowly gasping for air and swam back to the edge climbing out slowly.

"What the hell was that", she said to no one in particular she glanced back at the lake the pool of light had disappeared. She glanced around the forest something was different she didn't know what but, Eversong woods was not the same. As she rose of the ground she stared at her blue dress soaked and covered in dirt. Her fine blonde almost silver hair stuck to her face and back. She retraced her steps and stepped out of the clearing.

"wha..What is going on", the town was gone Sky should've been staring straight at it but there was nothing but dirt and grass, a whole field of nothing. She came the right way, she was sure she looked back at Eversong woods which seemed to have shrunk in size, maybe she came out the wrong end she headed back in, walking past the lake she emerged out the other side, and again it was all field.

"Where am I ...HELLO!" she screamed only the wind whistled in reply, her fine hair drying in the wind. She decided her only option was to find human contact so could find out what the hell was going on.

She walked and walked and walked the sun getting lower in the sky and lower till it was almost gone, only the faint light of the moon kept her company. She saw more forest up ahead she sighed at least she'd be able to rest. She ventured into the forest unlike the pleasant feeling she got from Eversong woods this place felt sinister. She heard voices in the distance, a relief washed over her as she followed them to a clearing stepping out she was confronted by three men sitting around a fire their guns by their side.

"excuse me", she said calmly they turned picking up their guns , when they saw her they put their guns down, one of them got up and walked towards her sauntering intimidatingly, she stepped back.

"Who do we have here", his voice was raspy his smile crooked he leaned in staring into a pair of luminous green eyes.

"I'm looking for Eversong town", she ventured they laughed looking at her as if she was crazy. A second man scrawny, mousy haired with a sharp nose approached.

"Our dear beauteous lady there is no town by that name", he said putting one hand on her shoulder. The third man then stood up pushing the other two aside he was older with a few greys, a scar above his right eye. He came in close suddenly sky felt a knife at her neck.

"What is your true form show us supernatural show us!" his voice was low and commanding panic started to ebb into Sky's heart.

"My true form… what are you talking about? "She sputtered careful not to move.

"Don't mess with us what are you a wolf, a vampire, witch maybe a nymph, well which is it".

"Human! I'm human I don't know what..."

"Lies! The nearest town is 6 days away from here on horseback you expect us to believe you walked here with no horse or supplies and weapons and the creatures round these parts left you be lies!", he insisted pushing the knife into her skin a little bit of blood trickled down.

"I'm not lying please let me go I don't know how I got here", suddenly there was a rustling from above they all looked up and were confronted by a man sitting on a branch, his dark charcoal locks framing his grey eyes , his pale skin shone under the moonlight.

The two other men quickly ran and picked up their guns pointing at the man, he smirked not even looking at them, Sky stared at him transfixed, he leaped down with inhuman agility.

"Shoot him "growled the older man who still had the knife at Sky's neck.

"This is no way to treat a lady gentleman", said the stranger his voice low sensual inviting, he looked at Sky licking his lips.

Suddenly the two men fired without missing a beat the stranger dodged disappearing momentarily, then quickly he lashed at both men knocking the guns out of their hands. Then he proceeded to knock them out throwing their bodies against the trees. Dusting himself off, he walked towards the final man, whose hands were shaking.

"Stay back or I'll cut you're little companion's neck", said the old man as he pressed the knife further in drawing more blood.

Bad move the strangers eyes suddenly turned blood red and in one move he run forward kicking Sky out of the way, he bent the man's arm using his own knife to stab him in the chest. The man staggered back running holding his bleeding chest. Sky slowly stood up, the stranger turned to stare at her, her heart stopped for a second, he walked forward slowly his eyes red, and he smiled revealing pearly white fangs. Sky's eyes widen in surprise but she didn't move.

i Edward Thomas- The Glory


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: thanks for reading, comments and criticism welcome I'll try and update often please review! Thank you and enjoy.**

Chapter 2: The Stranger

"You should runaway", he said calmly as he approached his face centimeters away from hers, he wrapped his arms around her slender waist pulling her into him slowly, with the other hand he ran his hand through her blonde silvery locks puling her head back to reveal her neck. Slow he leaned forward and with a cool tongue started to lick the trickles of blood from the knife wound. Sky winced as his cool tongue run over the cut in her neck. Suddenly he stopped and looked at her.

"Your blood tastes strange and sweet, I've never tasted anything like it", he said looking directly at her, Sky pushed him away, out of the embrace.

"Who are you?" she managed to ask in weak voice. He simply looked at her and then he smirked.

"I should be asking you the same question", he said walking forward never once breaking eye contact, Sky staggered back suddenly he seemed to flash and was now again directly in front of her, her breath caught in her throat as she inhaled.

"Why won't anybody answer me I just want to go home", Sky exclaimed taking another step back running her hands through her hair in frustration.

"Where is home", he inquired tilting his head as he watched her start to pace.

"Eversong", she replied.

"The woods", he asked bemused Sky stopped pacing and turned to face him and walked right up so that her face was only centimeters away.

"The town", she exclaimed through greeted teeth the stranger smiled and simply leaned further in noses lightly brushing and their lips almost touching.

"No such place exists", he said calmly Sky staggered backwards fazed by the intimacy.

"Maybe not in this world", she muttered more to herself then anyone else.

"So you're not of this world", said the stranger glee in his voice.

"You're enjoying this", Sky said frustrated suddenly she felt his cold hands clasp around her wrist as he pulled her in again.

"of course , you see I've been very bored lately my plans don't seem to be working out the way I planned, but now that you're here everything's going to get a whole lot more interesting", he said his greys never once breaking their gaze.

"Who are you?" Sky found herself saying. He let go of her arms.

"Your master", he replied quite seriously, it took Sky a couple of seconds to register what he had said.

"Wha… What? Master of what", she asked incredulous to his meaning.

"Of all that you see before you and more", he replied vaguely staring up into the sky, Sky stared up trying to follow his gaze, suddenly she felt cool air on her neck she gasped and noticed that the stranger was once again by her side

"What did you do that for", she asked bewildered, he smirked.

"I just wanted another peak at that gorgeous neck", he replied licking his lips while showing off his fangs, Sky bit her bottom lip.

"Okay… erm I'm just going to ignore your fangs, your inhuman speed, your fascination with my blood and all the things that point to the clearly fictional creature that you are, and ask you if you can help me get home", she said the stranger stared at her.

"How did you get here if you're not of this world" he asked curiously. Sky thought about it then she remembered the swimming.

"I was swimming in lake following a pool of light and then I was pulled under and then I was here", she said slowly relieving the memory, the stranger paused.

"What lake" he asked intently.

"the one in Eversong woods" she said flatly, the look in his eyes changed his mouth broke into a triumphant grin he started to pace back and forth his glossy charcoal locks bounced under the moonlight, Sky found herself awe struck again.

"Luna", he simply said after awhile

"What"

"The lake is called Luna, it's something to do with moon goddess, the lake is supposed to have mystical powers, it's also a place where creatures of darkness such as myself cannot venture" he said.

"What does that mean?", asked a confused Sky

"It means you just got a whole lot more interesting" he walked forward and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I don't understand what exactly all this means for me" Sky asked.

"It means I might be able to help you get home", he said slowly.

"You can", Sky's voice peaked with hope, and abruptly his smile vanished and was replaced by a calculating smirk.

"Only if you help me", he said his voice low and intimidating.

"Help you do what", Sky asked a little scared of the answer.

"Take over the world".

Sky simply stared for a while her brain unable to see the joke in the statement and as she looked closely at the man before her to her horror she realized he was deadly serious.

"I can't help you do that", she said truthfully.

"Not yet but you will learn", he replied immediately as if expecting her reaction. Sky opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. She decided if she was to remain with this mad man she should at least be able to address him.

"What is your name I'm Sky …Sky Westlake", Sky stretched out her hands to the strange man before her. He stared at the hand for a little while before entwining his slim cool fingers around her slender ones and in one swift motion he drew her to him. Once again she was in his arms.

"Francis Reisenfeld", he whispered in her ear, Sky shivered and pushed him away.

"Can't you introduce yourself like a normal human being", she said fazed by his constant desire for proximity. He smiled coyly.

"But I'm not human or normal ...Sky", he said her name slowly and sensually Sky blinked trying to ignore the blush in her cheeks.

"What now", she asked clearing her throat.

"We must return to my domain" he said casually. Sky looked confused domain…does he mean house.

"We should go and find a way to take me home", Sky insisted.

"My dear Sky that is for me to decide beside I'm hungry and if you'd rather I ate you I can. But since we're both tired my domain is where we are going understood", he said calmly using his intimidating tone.

"Okay just for a little while", Sky muttered Francis walked up to her.

"It's time to sleep my dear", he placed his hands on her forehead and in one soft touch and whisper Sky was limp. He scooped her up into his arms and in Flurry of leaves Francis Reisenfeld disappeared into the woods with the unconscious body of Sky Westlake.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you for those who've already shown support comments and criticism welcome please review and hopefully enjoy!**

Chapter 3: The old woman

Fluttering her eyes opened as she tried to readjust to the dim lighting, she found herself lying on double bed in the centre of a larger room. Large windows were framed by cascading curtains which hung down from the ceiling in messy bundle on the ground. There was one mahogany chair, at the side of the bed, facing the two large medieval like dark oak doors, that could lead Sky to her freedom. Pulling the soft silk sheets aside she staggered to her feet and was suddenly aware of white lace dress draped around her body with its billowy waist and tight bust, the material was thin. Sky began to shiver fully aware that there was only one perverted bastard who would put her in such an outfit. Through greeted teeth Sky approached the large oak doors she reached out when suddenly the doors flew open, pulled from the outside and their stood Francis Reisenfeld.

"I thought I heard a raised heartbeat", he said his voice low and husky as it resonated around the room.

"I can't wear this" Sky stated flatly looking directly into his eyes as she wrapped her arms around herself feeling a little exposed. He simply smirked.

"You don't seem to really understand this master servant relationship" he said leaning against the frame of the door.

"Look I'm going to assume were going to be doing a lot of travelling, therefore logically it would make sense for me to be wearing something I could move in", she suggested. Running his slender fingers across his chin Francis pondered her proposition.

"What would you suggest then" he asked turning to face Sky.

"Your clothes", Sky said innocently.

"you want to get under my clothes", he asked suggestively as he meandered forward closing the distance, reaching out he ran his cold fingers over Sky's exposed arm, earning a shiver. Taking hold of his hand Sky unclasped it from her arm and pushed it back into his chest.

"I want to go home Francis Reisenfeld and you will help me", Sky said intently her emerald eyes burning with a determination that was not all hers.

"Will I help you Sky or am I just toying with you before I plunge my fangs into your pretty little neck and drain you of your sweet and strange blood", he asked his tone ominous and his eyes momentarily flashing red.

"You have plan and for now I seem to be a part of it so helping me helps you", Sky replied unfazed by his tone. He smirked.

"We're going on a journey Sky to see how exactly you fit into my plan", he said turning on his heel, and Sky grabbed his arm before he could walk away.

"clothes", she insisted he rolled his eyes and led her to his quarters a much darker room with a large table cluttered with books, an entire wall covered in a map, an oak chair facing a large sash window with red curtains that cascaded from the ceiling all the way down. Leading her to a large wardrobe Francis indicated she could pick what she wanted and in a flash he disappeared.

Sky chose a simple pair of black slacks and a plain white silk shirt, she also picked up a thicker thatched like black jacket and used one of the ribbons from the silk dress as a makeshift belt. Using her own hair as hair band she wrapped her blonde silvery locks into a low bun. She suddenly felt a cold breath on her now exposed neck and two hands on her shoulders

"It's time to leave", Francis whispered his lips lightly brushing her ears. Sky shuddered jumping out of his grasp.

"You're never going to stop doing that are you" she asked his smirk was the reply she received.

She followed him out of the room down a long spiral staircase and out of two very large oak wood doors. Once outside sky noticed that although it wasn't light it wasn't dark either.

"The light..." Sky started.

"It's a myth it weakens but doesn't kill, the older you are the less effect it has besides the sun never makes a direct appearance round these parts", he said anticipating her question. He then led her around the corner where a mahogany steed awaited them. Sky looked at the horse and for once was glad she would be with Francis she did not feel confident she could ride a horse alone.

"Where are we going" Sky asked

"The Ghostlands", he said nonchalantly

"Sounds cheerful", Sky said sarcastically without warning Francis placed his hands around Sky's hips and practically threw her on the horse she yelped in surprise. He jumped on in front of her taking hold of the reigns.

"You better hold on tight unless you covet an early death", he said Sky needed no warning she wrapped her slender arms around his slim waist.

"Why exactly are we going to the Ghostlands?"

"To meet an old woman", he said vaguely.

"Why".

"So she can tell me who you are Sky Westlake" he said as he kicked the side of the horse propelling the horse forward.

The horse headed east of the forest where they'd met they rode for hours through fields and marshes and dust lands, both preoccupied with their own thoughts. Finally their destination was in sight the Ghostlands. The Ghostlands were a dark place where spirits roomed freely, the earth beneath tainted black with death various caves were scattered around. The stallion would not enter so he was left on the outskirts as Francis and Sky dismounted making their way to a particular cave that shone with a peculiar light.

"I'm a little scared" admitted Sky.

"You're fear is misplaced Sky" Francis interjected. Sky didn't really want to ask what he meant and so she just followed him up a rock path until they stood before the entrance to the cave. Slowly they ventured in hearing faint chanting as they walked further in as they came round the corner they were confronted with a frail old woman draped in white sitting at an alter strange symbols littered the walls around her. They stood before her neither one saying a word. The old women spoke.

"You have finally come to learn of your entwined destiny Sky Westlake and Francis Reisenfeld", said the woman her voice soft but affirmative.

"What destiny I just want to go home" sky said her voice pleading.

"You have been brought here and you cannot leave until your tasks are done"

"What tasks" sky asked confused.

"That I cannot tell you" replied the old lady

"Who is she" asked Francis Reisenfeld.

"A goddess", replied the old lady.

"I'm just Sky I'm human... I am no goddess", interjected sky bewildered by such a revelation

" That you are and not just any goddess you are the moon goddess, the Greeks called you Selene the Romans Luna and now you are Sky, the powers of the moon are vast, the moon is linked to all supernatural beings and therefore you have dominion over them," the old woman paused.

"I don't… believe this" stuttered sky.

"This is excellent", stated Francis Reisenfeld

"Do not rejoice dark prince for her dominion will eventually engulf you that is why you cannot read her mind, it is why her blood subdues your desire for more than increase it, it is why you have been so civil with her, it is why she is still alive".

"But I feel just like me, I feel like Sky, I'm Sky" interrupted Sky.

"You have yet to fully awaken and when you do the cruelty of your fate will show itself "the old woman said her voice now solemn.

"Who has called me here" sky asked.

"The priestesses and they will be looking for you but be careful of them Sky for light has biased them to duality of human nature, and word of warning to you young prince you should unravel whatever knot of destiny you have with Sky for you will lead to her demise as much as she will lead to yours"

"Darkness and destructions are worlds I know very well, I have no fear" replied Francis unfazed by the warning.

"It is not the darkness but the light that will undo you dark prince" countered the old lady.

"What does that mean "asked Francis Reisenfeld.

"Heed my warning or you will see, but now you two must leave you presence has become known by many who would wish your journey to end here go"

" but I have.." before Sky could finish her sentence a gust of wind blew them back to the entrance getting up and dusting themselves, they stood outside the cave now shrouded in absolute darkness. Sky stepped forward trying to walk back in a barrier stopped her.

"Why …why is this happening" Sky asked no in particular biting her lips and clenching her hands.

"Sky", Francis interrupted.

"What", she turned to look at him his face was lit with glee

"Run", he exclaimed grabbing her hands running through the Ghostlands

"wh..why?" she spluttered through broken breaths as they continued to run.

"There're coming"

"Who?" asked Sky panting they were almost out of the Ghostlands.

"The wolves".


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: thank you for your comments they are appreciated, comments and reviews welcome, here's the next instalment hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 4: The Wolves

They continued to run finally reaching the boarder of the Ghostlands where the horse stood, Sky tried to catch her breath as she processed what Francis had said. She turned to him questioningly.

"Wolves…Wolves!" exclaimed sky looking at him for further elaboration.

"That is what is said", he replied flatly completing ignoring her prompt, and once again without warning he hoisted her up on the horse as he jumped in front of Sky kicking the steed as it jetted back in the direction they'd s come from

"So we're retreating because of the wolves", Sky enquired trying to understand what the hell was going.

"Of course not I'm just finding somewhere where it would be easier to kill them", he replied calmly.

"Wait what…you're going to fight them", she queried disbelievingly.

"You don't really think I'm incapable of dealing with a few dogs" he said practically spitting the last word out with disgust.

"Wait we're not talking about….werewolves are we…are we? "Sky asked nervously hardly believing what she was saying.

"Of course we are you're not very smart are you… the only reason I didn't deal with them at Ghostlands, is it subdues the powers of supernatural creatures, a sort of supernatural purgatory that's why the spirits roam there", he said as if, it was any kind of explanation

"Okay let me just get this straight instead of retreating to safety you're going to fight a werewolf"

"Of course not I'm going to fight and eventually kill an entire pack of those dogs, they never travel alone", he said, although Sky couldn't see his face she could almost sense the sinister smirk that was tugging at the corners of his lips, and it sent a shiver down her spine.

"That doesn't sound very humane", Sky lightly muttered.

"I'm not human Sky it would be in your best interest not to forget that" he said warningly.

They soon reached the outskirts of the forest Francis pulled on the reins slowing the horse down just as they came to a clearing, the same clearing where Sky and Francis first met. Francis jumped off the horse and stood looking around. Sky felt uncomfortable all her instincts were telling her to run.

"There're almost here", Francis said his voice brimming with sinister anticipation. And he was right there was a faint rustling as five young men suddenly emerged from the trees. Four were very indistinct with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes, but the fifth man had dark red hair and amber eyes which glistened under the faint moonlight. They stood facing Francis, the mood was tense.

"You're a little out your way and very out of your depth Tristen Krikorian", Francis said looking at the red-headed man.

"Do not address the prince directly bloodsucker", spat out one of the dark haired followers. Francis looked at him licking his lips menacingly.

"You will be first", he said calmly before turning his gaze back to the wolf prince. The wolf prince ignored Francis he was transfixed on Sky who was trying to avoid looking into his eyes.

"Luna Yours is the light by which my spirit's born you are my sun1, my moon, and all my stars and therefore I surrender myself to the magnificence of your Being_"_, he spoke his voice resolute and steady, Sky looked up to meet his gaze intrigued by his declaration.

"You always find ornate ways validate your desire for submission Krikorian", Francis interjected his voice resonating through the quite forest. The wolf prince tore his eyes from Sky and stared at the vampire prince.

"You are not part of the bigger picture Reisenfeld, forfeit your claim on Luna" replied Tristen his voice cold.

"The only thing that will be forfeited, is your life", replied Francis his sinister smirk resurfacing.

Two of the four followers stepped forward emitting low growls angered by the threat to their leader's life. Then something very disturbing began to happening to their bodies they slowly leaned forwards until they were almost on all fours, their bodies then started convulsing, their clothes ripping as their bones shifted angularly as if trying to rip through their skin, they began to howl painfully as the fur started emerging from their convulsing bodies shapshifting until there was nothing left of their humanity. There before Sky and the dark prince stood two wolves howling under the faint light of the moon. Sky exhaled not realising she'd been holding her breath the entire time.

The wolf on the right launched himself at Francis who stood still unflinchingly until the very last moment, whereupon he disappeared momentarily reappearing behind the wolf, he grasped onto the arm of the wolf pulling him with such force that his arm started to tare from his body, blood begun seeping out onto Francis who then launched the wolf against a large oak tree, his body crippling as it impacted with the hard wood landing at bottom in heap.

"I told you, you'd be first", Francis smirked licking the blood that had dripped onto him. Sky eyes widened in horror at the violence, suddenly the second wolf came flying almost striking Francis, he was using the trees to propel himself at Francis who dodged him easily, even though he was moving with extraordinary speed, the wolf placed himself on a tree that was directly behind Sky who was still on the horse, the Woolf launched himself again, Francis moved again, the wolf kept going Sky was in his flight trajectory she watched in horror as he propelled towards her , she closed her eyes awaiting contact. She felt herself being thrown of the horse by a figure, she thought it was Francis, but then she felt warmth, she opened her eyes to gaze into warm amber eyes as they fell to the ground. The wolf prince was on top of her.

"Forgive my brothers they are reckless", he said his warm breath brushing her nose, before she could even reply his body was torn off her and flung backwards to the other side of the clearing where his two remaining brothers helping him to his feet. Sky was pulled up to her feet by Francis, whose face was a mixture of disgust and anger? He turned to Sky looking her over checking for injuries or wolf bites, he noticed a little cut on her hand, he brought the hand to his lips. His luminous grey eyes bored into her emerald orbs as he licked the small trickle of blood seeping from the wound Sky shivered at the sensation of his cold tongue.

"Don not sully Luna bloodsucker", growled the wolf prince from the other side. Before Francis could even reply two silvery arrows flew through the air piercing the hearts of the two followers of Tristen. They staggered backwards falling to their death. Suddenly several arrows sprung out of the trees aimed at the hearts of the two princes of darkness , who maneuvered themselves out of the way, the arrows whizzing past.

"What the hell is going on", spluttered Sky bewildered and scared. Just then several more arrows came raining down on them, Tristen and Francis avoided them but not easily, they were fast and accurate, Tristen growled at the continued onslaught.

"It's those so damn whores" said Francis through greeted teeth.

"Who..", Sky asked.

"the priestess", interjected Tristen their momentary pause was a mistake as they were both nicked by the arrows which were now raining down in vast numbers, the two princes staggered as the arrows kept raining on, their speed had been slowed down, as more arrows showered down piercing their flesh they staggered forward, Sky staggered towards them reaching out, when two hands suddenly pulled her into the darkness in a flash of bright light.

The last thing Francis Reisenfeld saw before losing consciousness was the look of horror in Sky's green eyes as she disappeared in a flash of bright light, the old lady's warning coming to mind _It is not the darkness but the light that will undo you dark prince._

1 E.E. Cummings


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: here's the next instalment I hope you enjoy reviews and comments very welcome thank you for reading!**

Chapter 5: The Priestess

Kallithea the high priestess of the temple of Luna stroked the silvery locks of Sky Westlake, relieved to have removed their goddess from the grasp of evil. Feeling a cool hand Sky's eyes fluttered open.

"Francis", she whispered in a haze.

"Don't speak the name of that monstrosity", came a cold female voice focusing Sky's eyes rested on the frame of a woman who looked about 30 draped in a Greek style toga, wearing a silver head necklace with a crescent moon. Which was hanging in centre above the gap in her eye brows framed by long auburn locks, contrasted by her cold dark brown eyes. Sky sat up quickly bewildered by the imposing figure.

"Who are you", asked Sky quietly

"I'm Kallithea head priestess of the temple of Luna", said the women standing up. Sky looked around she was in a large room adorned with crescent symbols draped in white, Sky looked back the priestess.

"Why am I here", Sky asked

"To save us from darkness Luna".

"So you're the ones who called me here… and my name is Sky not Luna" asserted Sky.

"Once the ceremony is complete you will be known as Luna forever", Kallithea replied coolly.

"I just want to go home", said Sky almost to herself.

"This is your home now", replied Kallithea Sky looked up onto those cold unyielding eyes and realised they weren't going to let her go, her mind suddenly flashed to Francis and the arrows _oh dear god._

"You killed him", Sky found herself saying remembering the onslaught of arrows.

"Him…ah the vampire prince his not dead evil as great as him is not so easily destroyed", spat out the priestess coolly standing up.

"Take me home I'm not taking part in this little game of yours" Sky said rising out of the alter like bed she was in. The high priestess eyes narrowed she walked up to Sky clasping her shoulders tightly.

"This is no little game you have been brought here and you will lead us in destroying the forces of evil", replied Kallithea letting go.

"I not leading anyone I just want to go home why does no one understand that" Sky replied exasperated.

"You must rest now Luna, once the moon has risen we will proceed with the ritual" said Kallithea as she started to leave.

"My name is Sky…Wait what ritual", Sky asked following Kallithea to the door.

"Come in Sybil you are charged with looking after Luna don't let anything happen to her, you know what's at stake" said Kallithea stepping aside, in walked a young girl around the same age as Sky, she had dark raven hair like Francis' and pale blue eyes, she shuffled forward seeming a little timid Kallithea exited closing the door Sky went to open it, it wouldn't budge.

"It's enchanted it opens only for the high priestess and a few others", said Sybil sitting on the bed Sky turned to look at her.

"Help get out of here".

"I can't do that Luna", replied the soft but sturdy voice of Sybil.

"Sky my name is Sky" replied Sky aggravated running her hands through her hair.

"I can't do that Sky", repeated Sybil, Sky turned to stare at her walking slowly she stood before Sybil.

"What exactly is the plan Sybil" Sky asked.

"War…war's the plan" replied Sybil solemnly, Sky's eyes widen in horror.

"What do you mean", Sky said slowly.

"They plan on striking down every evil in this land and they're going to use you to do it".

"Every evil... you mean every supernatural every nymph, witch, werewolf, and vampire" Sky said in a whisper.

"That is the plan Sky".

"And you agree with this Sybil", Sky asked horrified.

"It's not my place to say" replied Sybil her voice wavering a little, it was subtle but Sky heard it.

"You don't agree with them do you Sybil, it's like what the old lady said the priestess have been corrupted by their own light", Sky said quietly Sybil suddenly stood her eyes wide she grabbed Sky's shoulders.

"You saw the Pythia you saw her", Sybil said her voice rising.

"Pythia..."

"An old lady in a cave" replied Sybil her voice trembling.

"Yes do you know her Sybil", asked Sky bewildered.

"She was head priestess here she lead us before Kallithea took over she's the reason I'm here and...I didn't do anything when she was deposed she must have felt so betrayed", tears were now flowing down Sybil's olive skin. Sky sat next to her.

"Would she agree with what's going here"?

"No her teachings forbids priestess to interfere ...were not supposed to interfere",

"She would know what we do, right Sybil, help escape and we can go find her" Sky said Sybil looked at her teary eyed.

"Maybe" Sybil replied faltering.

"It's not too late till everything's covered in blood and everyone's dead think about Sybil please" Sky begged.

"I'm so scared" sighed Sybil.

"You're not the only Sybil you're not"

"Okay" said Sybil pursing her lips.

"Okay what?"

"I'll help you escape Sky "breathed Sybil finally.

"Let's go" said Sky said happily grabbing Sybil who didn't move.

"You're not very smart are you" said Sybil looking at Sky quizzically, Sky looked at Sybil then she remembered the enchantment she let go smiling sheepishly.

"It's that not the first I've heard that", said Sky thinking of Francis.

"We'll have to leave after the ritual while it's happening I'll prepare a horse I'll pretend to take you back to this room but we'll detour and get the horse, we'll have to be quick sky"

"I still have to take part in the ritual", asked Sky uneasily.

"It's harmless besides you need your powers if we have any chance of stopping this" replied Sybil.

"Fine we'll do it your way"

The vampire prince tried not to rip out the throat of the wolf prince whose very scent was making him nauseous but he needed Sky back and that dog had her scent. Those damn whores had dampened his senses with their arrows.

"I wished you'd stop staring at my neck", said Tristen his teeth greeted.

"Just concentrate on finding Sky dog", replied Francis. Tristen furrowed his brow reminding himself that this was all for Luna. The two princes continued on their journey to save their goddess.

It was almost time for the ceremony Sky sat nervously biting her nails wondering how her life had turned out like this. The door suddenly opened in walked Kallithea followed by two other priestess.

"it's time", Kallithea said the two priestess stepped forward each holding onto one of Sky's arms and marching her out sky stared back at Sybil.

"Everything going to alright Sky, have no fear" Sybil said as Sky and the priestess disappeared around the corner. Sky was brought to a circular room there was an alter in the middle she was made to stand on it looking up there was a whole directly under where she stood. She could see the crescent moon, whose light was caressing her locks, suddenly chanting began as more priestess entered encircling her. Kallithea stepped forward and began.

_We call on you great moon_

_Bestow us with your light_

_We call upon you Luna_

_To deliver us from the night_

_As your servants we have sworn_

_To follow you and right, the wrongs _

_Heed our call and be reborn _

Finished Kallithea as the rest of the priestess repeated the last line again and again and again Sky's heart began beating so fast. Suddenly a bright burst of light descended from the crescent moon through the hole in the roof of the temple and engulfed Sky, Sky closed her eyes feeling warmth and energy coming from the light, there was a bright flash and then the light was gone, Sky staggered to her knees opening her eyes Kallithea stood before her.

"The powers of Luna have been bestowed upon you, you are ready to lead us, Sybil take her back to rest she will be called to the council room to discuss our plans momentarily" said Kallithea, Sky looked around to see Sybil emerging from the darkness.

"As you wish Kallithea", replied Sybil walking up and taking Sky's hand, she lead Sky down a long corridor, looking around nervously she held Sky's hand tightly.

"Run " said Sybil as they turned a corner down a long passageway, Sky followed not saying a word as they run through many small passages suddenly emerging outside, the faint moonlight lighting their way.

"You really did it Sybil", Sky said finally finding her voice.

"We're not in the clear yet Sky", replied Sybil they turned the corner to find a horse waiting for them Sybil climbed up offering a hand to Sky who too it wrapping her arms around Sybil. Sybil kicked the horse who jetted off away from the temple of Luna.

"We have to go the forest Sybil I have to know", said Sky quietly Sybil sighed knowing exactly what she meant.

Kallithea told the two priestess to go get Sybil and Luna they nodded and left, a couple minutes they came running back looking frantic.

"They're gone", said one of the priestess Kallithea's eyes widened

"Sybil" Kallithea said l her voice low and sinister.

"I smell something", said Tristen suddenly Francis pricked up, he closed his eyes trying to sense Sky he could feel her close. The two princess suddenly speed up whizzing through the trees searching for their goddess.

The horse flew through fields like it was nothing the only thing on Sky's mind was Francis. Suddenly the horse stopped dead still the jolt threw Sky and Sybil up in the air, Sky screamed waiting to feel the earth instead she felt herself land into a pair of arms she opened her eyes to stare into calm grey eyes framed by recognisable black locks, her breath caught, she looked around to see Sybil in Tristen's arms, confused she turned back.

"Francis", she said softly he put her down and stared, taking her in then he slowly inclined forward wrapping his arm around her waist leaning in his lips millimetres from her neck.

"Did you miss me Sky", his voice was low and sensual his lips brushed against her skin she shivered.

"Of course not" Sky stuttered.

"I can hear your heart beating Sky, I can hear your heart", said Francis as his face found hers again staring into innocent emerald eyes he smirked Sky's breath caught again what's wrong with me she thought.

"I was just a little sacred when the horse threw me off", said Sky trying not stare directly into his eyes.

"You're mine Sky Westlake, you're mine" said Francis Reisenfeld.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I know it's been a little while sorry for the delay I was busy with another story, but now this has my full attention and I will be updating pretty regularly, comments and reviews welcome here enjoy!**

Chapter 6: The Pythia

Giving Francis a hard shove Sky, broke away from him, his words resonating down to the depth of her soul. She looked over at Sybil to distract herself from the strange feelings, erupting from her core, Sybil and the wolf prince were staring at each other intensely.

"You okay Sybil" asked Sky, Sybil broke her gaze away from Tristen and looked back at Sky, giving her a soft smile as a response, her gaze fell on the vampire prince and her eyes narrowed, feeling watched, Francis slowly turned his focus on Sybil, his eyes narrowed and in a flash, his hand was around Sybil's throat, cutting of her oxygen.

"What are you staring at whore" he spat out sinisterly, the next thing he new the wolf had yanked his hand away, Sybil fell to the floor coughing for air, Sky ran to her aid, as the two princes stood in a stalemate.

"What the hell Francis!" exclaimed Sky as she rubbed Sybil's back.

"You okay Sybil", asked Tristen worriedly looking down at her.

"It's kind of late to start caring about me now Tristen" said Sybil coolly, standing up, Sky was a little taken back by her tone Tristen looked away, Francis snorted.

"You're going to let that little whore to talk to you like that", asked Francis, Tristen's eyes narrowed.

"Francis stop", said Sky her emerald eyes boring into his grey swirls, he sighed walking over to her, and grabbing her hand.

"Let's go", he said as he started to pull her away, Tristen grabbed her other arm stooping Francis.

"Luna is not your private possession", said Tristen coolly, Francis pulled a little harder so that Sky was nearer to him, his grip tightening.

"Fine… Sky who would you rather go with, this…dog or me", said Francis calmly staring into her emerald eyes, slowly Sky slid her hand out of Tristen's grasp never once taking her eyes off Francis, he smirked glancing over her shoulder at the confused wolf prince. Silently he started to pull her away, when she dragged her hand out of his grip as well. He looked at her bewildered.

"Like I said Luna is no one's private possession", said Tristen staring out into the distant trying to hide the smug smile that was tugging at the corners of his mouth, Francis eyes flashed red as he attempted to lunge, when Sky stepped in front of him

"Enough… okay enough", she said, there was something in her tone that made him take a step back.

"You belong with me...you owe..." Francis began.

"There's something going, that's bigger than this little game of ego", Sky interrupted taking a step back glancing from one to the other.

"Sky's right we don't have time for this", said Sybil slowly turning to face them, Francis sneered looking away.

"What's going Sybil", Tristen asked trying to catch her pale blue eyes, as they evaded him with disinterest.

"The priestess' are what's going on" said Sybil.

"What are those whores up to now", Francis spat out fixing his gaze on Sky.

"War… War is what there're up to" said Sky, Francis scoffed, looking away unconvinced by the threat.

"Between who", interjected Tristen.

"The supernaturals and everyone else" replied Sybil, Francis sneered again.

"Those damn whores don't have the..." began Francis.

"You have no idea what there're capable off", interrupted Sybil, who received a glare as a reaction.

"Well it's got nothing to do with us…lets go Sky", said Francis reaching out for her hand again, she side stepped out of the way.

"It has everything to do with us…this world that you're so hell bent on ruling is about to be destroyed", she said.

"You over estimating those whores", he replied coolly.

"what if you're under estimating them, would it hurt to make sure", said Sky taking a step forward gently tugging on the side of his shirt, he turned to stare at her, swiftly he grabbed her wrist grasping tightly as he violently yanked her forward, his eyes flashing red.

"You're more trouble than your worth Sky Westlake", he said his tone cold, his voice low and sombre, Sky felt her heart miss a beat, he tightened his grip on her wrist, she winced in pain.

"You're hurting me", she said, trying to pull out of his grasp. His eyes remained red, his gaze steady and predatory, Sky blinked uncomfortably under his scrutiny, he smirked seeing her discomfort.

"I'm bored of playing nice", he said his voice devoid of emotion. Sky blinked, as he step forward and in one swift movement, his face now hovered over her neck, his fangs lightly grazing the soft skin, Sybil stepped forward in horror, Tristen eyes widened, but before they could react Francis sunk his fangs into Sky's porcelain neck, the instant pain made Sky a little light headed, he slowly drank in her sweet blood, pulling away slowly he licking his lips, Sky stumbled backwards her head feeling light, a tingling sensation around her neck, it was Sybil who ran to steady her.

"What…why I don't understand", stuttered Sky reaching up and running her fingers across the puncture wounds.

"I've been wanting to do that for a while…I've marked you Sky everyone will now your mine now", said Francis calmly, the next thing Francis felt was Tristen hands around his neck,, he yanked them away with easy, weaving backwards out of his reach.

"It's much worse than just being marked", said Sybil solemnly Sky turned to look at her confused.

"Sybil what do you mean", asked Sky slowly.

"To prevent Luna who has dominion overall supernatural beings from abusing her power, from being invincible, she must choose one supernatural to drink her blood upon attainment of her powers, that supernatural is then immune to all her authorities, and if necessary has the power to end her life", finished Sybil as if she'd been reading from a book, Sky blinked as it slowly sank in, she turned to Francis whose eyes had turned back and were grey again, holding her gaze he leisurely strolled towards her and leaned forward.

"Don't look so scared Sky I have no reason to kill you...yet", he said, Sky bit her lip, suddenly feeling very naïve. Sybil grabbed her shoulder and swivelled her around.

"This world is full of monsters Sky…don't ever forget it", she said her pale blue eyes, glazed over with a knowing look, sighing Sybil let go. Taking a deep breath Sky turned to face Francis, she took a step forward, fixing him with look of a determination.

"This doesn't change anything Francis, we still have to save this world", said Sky.

"And why would I do that", he asked.

"Are you planning on ruling ashes", Sky replied unwaveringly. Francis looked away for a second before looking back into her eyes.

"What do I get in return for helping you save this wilderness", said Francis, Sky blinked not knowing what to say.

"What do you want?" she asked nervously, not sure she could fulfil his wishes.

"You… stay with me once everything's over", he said calmly, Sky's eyes widened in surprise.

"Why would you want me?"

"Every king needs a strong queen", replied Francis.

"You can't Luna", said Tristen finally finding his voice.

"You can't bind yourself to him any more…you won't be able to go home", said Sybil, Sky turned to look at the worried gaze in Sybil's eyes, she spun back to face Francis' expectant eyes taking a deep breath she made her choice.

"Okay… Okay" she said finally Francis smirked.

"It'll be forever", said Francis casually.

"I hope that time won't pass too slowly…isn't that what happens in loveless unions", said Sky looking away from Francis.

"Who knows maybe we'll die before then", said Francis nonchalantly.

"We should get going…the priestess won't be far behind now", said Sybil looking back in the direction they came.

"Sybil's right", said Tristen glancing over at her, but again she ignored him.

Sybil rode Tristen's back as he ate up the scenery, while Sky clung to Francis' back as he whizzed through the trees, wishing she was unconscious as the rapid motion was making her feel ill. It wasn't long before they were back at the Ghostlands, both girls staggered of the backs of their rides feeling queasy. As they made their way through the rough terrain towards the caves, the ghouls stayed far out of the way, Sky noticed.

"They can sense your power…that's why their staying away you have the ability to erase their souls", said Sybil noticing Sky's gaze. It wasn't long before they reached the cave of the Pythia, Sybil hesitated at the entrance, but Sky squeezed her hand and pulled her in gently. The old lady looked up as the four approached, her eyes resting on Sybil.

"Things seem to be going as they should…it's nice to see you Sybil", she said calmly. Sybil fell to her knees as tears erupted suddenly from her pale blue eye.

"I'm… I'm so…so sorry", Sybil said the old lady looked at her and sighed.

"It is not time for tears yet Sybil…the time will come", she said gravely, Tristen slowly pulled Sybil to her feet steading her.

"We came to ask about the war… How do we stop it", asked Sky.

"Things have been set in motion…it cannot be stopped", replied the Pythia.

"We have to stop it...or this world will be destroyed", said Sky.

"The war is set in stone…but the outcome is not Luna", replied the Pythia fixing Sky with a knowing look.

"Then what do we do", asked Sky bewildered.

"You know answer to that Sky Westlake", said the Pythia, Sky grimaced as the realization came to her.

"Fight… you're saying I should fight but what if we lose", said Sky after a long pause.

"Irrespective of the outcome Sky…there is one who will bring you greater loss", said the Pythia her eyes shifting to Francis, who smirked.

"You priestess have a habit… Of turning me into the bad guy", said Francis feigning hurt.

"You're much worse than that… much worse", said the Pythia looking away.

"What should I do Pythia", asked Sybil finally calming down.

"Keep her safe and never lose sight of right and wrong Sybil", said the Pythia.

"I won't forget" replied Sybil.

"Now you must leave…there're almost here", said the Pythia her eyes narrowing.

"The priestess", said Sybil coldly.

"They'll kill you all...it's not time for the final battle you must leave", she said calmly. Francis grabbed Sky's hand and started pulling her towards the exit.

"You heard the old lady", said Francis. Sybil's eyes blinked in horror as realization dawned on her.

"You must come with us or you'll..."began Sybil.

"Die… Its time Sybil all things must eventually to come to an end. Now leave", said the Pythia as she ejected them out of the cave in a bright light, Sybil tried to enter again but the force field prevented her, Tristen and Francis could sense the priestesses, they were close.

"We have to go Sybil", said Tristen grabbing her hand, she hit it away and tried to enter again in vain.

"No…not again...I can't leave her again no", said Sybil through tears taking a deep breath, Tristen knocked Sybil out catching her gently in his arms and looking up at a bewildered Sky, and a bemused Francis.

"We have to go", said Tristen holding Sybil's limp body. Francis pulled Sky along the Ghostlands, while Tristen carried Sybil's body, Sky stared up at Francis, as they ran wondering how long their forever, was really going to be.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Here's the next chapter, I'll try and update every 3 days as I have good idea where this stories headed, reviews are always welcome enjoy!**

Chapter 7: The separation

Waking up in clearing far from the Ghostlands Sybil sat up feeling a little light-headed, she looked round, Sky and Francis were sitting together, turning around she met the gaze of a worried Tristen. Her mind slowly reconstructed the situation as things came together, she gasped and looked out into the distance where a bright light was emanating from the sky. She staggered to her feet, watching the light, turning slowly her eyes already glazed over with tears, she raised her clinched fists and brought them down on Tristen's expectant chest.

"You…you ruin everything...I hate you", she stuttered beating his chest.

"Sybil we had no choice", he tried but his words fell on deaf ears.

"Take me back… take me back… please…please", she stammered through her tears, Tristen grabbed her wrists to stop the onslaught. Sybil's knees buckled, as the sobbing overwhelmed her, letting go of her wrists, Tristen kneeled down beside her, and pulled her into his chest, she struggled trying to push him away in vain.

"It'll pass…It'll pass Sybil", he sad soothingly.

"I...I hate you", she whispered into his chest.

"I know...I know", he said coolly.

Francis and Sky watched silently, Francis rolled his eyes wondering how he ended up travelling with a priestess and a wolf, he looked across at Sky, whose eyes also seemed to be glazing over with tears.

"You didn't even know the old lady. Why are you crying", asked Francis almost mockingly. Sky turned and smiled sadly, her emerald eyes boring into his.

"I guess I just have a weak heart", she said, he looked away.

"It won't be much fun having a weak hearted queen", said Francis.

"Being weak-hearted doesn't mean a weak resolve...I can make hard decisions but I'll probably cry afterwards", replied Sky looking back at Sybil, who now silently rested her head against Tristen's chest. Without warning slender colds gently stroked the side of her head, the fingers becoming entwined in her silvery blonde locks, Sky turned slowly feeling a little dazed, and stared into calm grey eyes, her heart-beat raced at the contact, pulling his hand away, Francis stood up and stretched as if nothing had happened.

"Well this has been fun but we can't just sit in this clearing forever", said Francis, Sky blinked and snapped out of her trance standing up she just stared at him still slightly bewildered.

"He's right", came a quite but resolute voice, Sky looked over to Sybil who was now on her feet staring straight at them.

"Oh… are you done with your tears", asked Francis bored.

"I'm done", replied Sybil coolly.

"What now", he asked.

"We need to call a council", replied Sybil.

"A council... of what", asked Francis bemused

"Of supernaturals", she replied casually, there was short pause followed by snort.

"The death of the old lady must have really messed with your head", said Francis, Sybil grimaced.

"I'm being serious", she continued.

"It's impossible", he said flatly

"It's possible".

"It'd be a bloodbath".

"Not with Sky there, it won't".

"It'll never work".

"It's worked before". There was a tense silence as the two glared at each other, Sky cleared her throat.

"What exactly are you thinking Sybil", asked Sky interrupting trying to dispel the tension, Sybil turned.

"I'm thinking we have to move fast, a council is the only way… you'll have to step up Sky everything depends on you", replied Sybil, Sky breathed heavily, she turned to look at Francis.

"Do you think I can do it", she asked looking at Francis while asking Sybil.

"I believe so", said Sybil slowly Sky turned back.

"What do we do first Sybil", asked Sky.

"Invites, we need to contact everyone, and then we need a place to have the meeting…. The Reisenfeld manor should be perfect", said Sybil turning to Francis.

"I'm not letting those rodents into my home", said Francis coolly.

"You'd rather go somewhere unknown…where we could all be exposed especially Sky", asked Sybil.

"What exactly is your plan ….priestess", asked Francis through greeted teeth.

"You should take Sky back to your castle and keep her safe…maybe teach her how to be intimating... me and Sebastian will go collect people it shouldn't take more than a week" said Sybil with determination.

"Why am I the one left baby siting while you and the dog get to have all the fun", spat out Francis.

"Because no one likes you ...and we want people to turn up", replied Sybil, Francis sneered.

"And you think they'll just believe you…and turn up at my domain", asked Francis.

"We'll convince them it's in their best interest to…we should get going time's not on our side", replied Sybil undeterred.

"If you betray us, I'll rip your head from your body priestess", said Francis emotionlessly. Sky walked up and put her hand on Sybil's shoulder.

"Be safe Sybil", she said Sybil smiled and nodded turning to Tristen, _it's time_ her eyes said. Sybil and Tristen silently disappeared into the clearing leaving Francis and Sky alone.

"You must hate me a little…for asking you to let this wilderness be you're home", said Francis, Sky looked over at him.

"I don't hate you...yet… but there's time", she said calmly, in a flash he was right in front of her

"That's the spirit", he replied with smirk.

It wasn't long before they were back at the Reisenfeld manor, Sky suddenly felt very tired trudging up the long windy staircase, she found herself back in the same room as before, falling on the bed she drifted off into an uncomfortable sleep.

Waking up a couple of hours later, she felt very thirsty, opening the big mahogany doors she found herself back in the long corridor. She walked out slowly every creak catching her attention she was on edge, there was a loud sound from behind, she turned quickly and was nose to nose with Francis, she staggered backwards in surprise, as he slowly brought his finger to his lips indicating for her to be quite.

"Someone's here", he said frowning, he walked passed Sky and scanned the long corridor.

"Whose here", asked Sky.

"My arch-nemesis", replied Francis.

"That's no way to speak about your brother", came a voice from the darkness, Sky followed the sound and their emerging out of the darkness was tall slender man, supporting a casual black suit, which matched his raven locks, and contrasted with with his alabaster skin and blue eyes.

"Is it a habit of yours to turn up uninvited", asked Francis with coldness, Sky's never heard before.

"Well you refuse to invite me dear brother", replied the stranger.

"The last time I invited you, you tried to kill me", stated Francis.

"Oh come on… that was like 200 years ago", replied the stranger, Francis remained tense.

"What do you want", asked Francis, the stranger smiled glancing over Francis shoulders at Sky, there was a coldness in his blue eyes that fazed Sky.

"I just wanted to see my little brother that's all…looks like you got another pet", he said indicating Sky, slowly he started walking towards them, till he was right in front of Francis.

"That's far enough", said Francis placing his hand on the strangers chest.

"Oh come on...I just want to introduce myself you're being overly protective of this pet…you haven't fallen in love with her have you", replied the stranger mockingly, Francis frowned and stepped aside. The stranger walked past him till he was in front of Sky, he offered his hand.

"Alexis Reisenfeld at your service", he said with a smile, Sky took his hand tentatively.

"Nice to meet you I'm Sky Westlake" she replied, as soon as her tiny hands wrapped around his slender fingers he yanked her into his chest and whispered into her ear.

"it's be a shame… to let you live Sky", said Alexis, Sky felt a sharp pain in her stomach, pulling way Alexis stepped behind Sky and watched Francis whose eyes widened, as Sky slowly looked down blood was dripping from her abdomen, looking up at Francis her eyes were strangely calm.

"Forever…is shorter than I expected", Sky said weakly, as her blood continued to drip onto the floor, in the long shadowy corridor.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: here's the next chapter sorry it's a bit later than I would've liked, hope you enjoy, please review!**

Chapter 8: The Recruitment

"Sky!" Francis called out his body frozen in place, he took a step forward when Alexis' hand flew up, to reveal a sharp slivery knife which he rested against Sky's neck.

"Stay where you are little brother", said Alexis half-laughing.

"What the hell do you think you're doing", asked Francis through gritted teeth.

"Can't let you have the upper hand now can I…you might try and take over the world", replied Alexis casually.

"And what hell does Sky have to do with it" asked Francis.

"I can't have you harnessing …Luna's power" replied Alexis coolly, Francis eyes widened in surprise.

"How..." he began.

"Oh come on, you didn't seriously think I didn't know did you, little brother... I know everything", replied Alexis with a sinister smile, his sharp blue eyes narrowing in contempt.

Sky felt a warmth rising in her chest as the sharp knife rested against her neck, she felt a voice which wasn't quite hers telling her to remain calm, and she did.

"Let her go", said Francis, Alexis smirked.

"I'll give you her corpse ...once I've slit her pretty little neck of course, isn't that awfully kind of me little brother", replied Alexis with a playful smile as he got ready to end Sky's life.

Suddenly a bright light erupted from Sky's chest propelling both Alexis and Francis backwards, the knife fell to the floor. Francis and Alexis looked up from the ground at Sky, whose whole body shone with a gentle glow that subsided , her blonde silvery locks shining gently, her emerald eyes were now grey and piercing, a playful smile emerged from the corners of Sky's lips, a playful smile that's wasn't all hers.

"Sky", asked Francis, Sky turned her head to look at him.

"Luna", said Alexis, Sky spun back slowly her eyes brimming with contempt as, she slowly walked towards Alexis, leaning down she wrapped her fingers around his neck, and plucked him from the floor as if he was nothing more than a feather, Francis watched in shock, as his powerful brother dangled from between the slender fingers of Sky Westlake.

"It was nice of you to come all this way to see me Alexis Reisenfeld", came a calm and resolute voice.

"The pleasures all mine" replied Alexis keeping his gaze firm.

"It wasn't very respectful of you to threaten me... but maybe consorting with a corrupted priestess has messed up that clever head of yours", said Sky slowly, a coy glint in her grey eyes, Alexis eyes twitched for a millisecond in surprise, but then it was gone and he was composed.

"Respect…don't get ahead of yourself I'm not afraid of you", sad Alexis contempt in his eyes, Sky smiled.

"naïve little prince…you should be", she replied her voice resonating in the darkness, with a gentle fling of her wrist she threw his body down the long corridor, it flew with such force that it broke through the window at the very end of the hallway, and he tumbled out, the glass shards flying everywhere. As he fell through the air, a gratified smile stretched out across his mouth as he collided with the earth.

Turning around Sky stared at Francis who hadn't moved from the floor, he stared at her a mixture of awe and calculating intensity. Sky walked towards him, as she loomed over Francis she felt whatever power had overtaken her become dormant, her energy fell, and her knees buckled as she collapsed onto floor, kneeling at Francis feet.

"That was..." she began staring into stunned grey eyes.

"Brilliant" he finished.

"Strange", she said at the same time, he grabbed her shoulders his greys eyes shone as they stared into her bewildered emerald eyes.

"It was strange …and beautiful", he said his grip tightening his eyes staring at her wildly.

"Beautiful", repeated Sky confused, his smile widened.

"You are strange and beautiful Sky", he said letting her go, he stood and dusted himself off and began to laugh slightly manically, weakly Sky staggered to her feet. She stumbled a bit but Francis caught her arms steadying her, she looked into his grey eyes.

"I'm not sure what's happening to me…and I'm scared, I'm scared Francis" said Sky her emerald eyes swirling with fear and sadness. Letting go of her arms he raised his hand and ran his fingers through her hair and gently stroked her head.

"let it go Sky fear won't do you any good in this world", he said coolly his hand resting on the side of her head and as she stared into those unyielding grey eyes, she felt her heart begin to stir again _don't Sky.. You can't, not him, not ever _interrupted a voice deep in her soul, she sighed Francis' arm fell away.

"Francis", Sky called out a little strangely.

"What", he asked curiously"

"It's not going to end well", replied Sky after a short pause.

"What's not going to end well", he asked confused

"Us" she replied looking away, Francis smirked in reply.

As they approached the dwelling of the witches, Sybil and Tristen had barely said a single word to each other.

"How should we do this Sybil", asked Tristen trying not look at her.

"She should've sensed us by now, I'll go in first ", replied Sybil, Tristen reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Be careful Sybil", pleaded Tristen his kind amber eyes searching her pale blue ones. Sybil pulled her hand out his warm grasp.

"I'll be fine", she replied curtly as she ventured into the witches den hidden in the trees, she walked in slowly, she tried to take another step but she couldn't".

"I've bound you, you won't be able to move" came raspy voice, as a middle aged woman with dark brown hair emerged out of the crevices of the den, she sat down on a stool and stared up at Sybil.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion I'm..."

"Sybil, I know who you are, I also know why you're here" replied the lady, Sybil lost her composure for a second.

"Then what is you answer" asked Sybil regaining her composure, the woman smiled.

"Are you sure you're on the right side Sybil, I heard you betrayed your sisters", stated the woman, Sybil's eyes narrowed.

"Kallithea is planning on destroying this world and you along with it, I'm just trying to stop her…some loyalties are meant to be broken" replied Sybil.

"Pythia was right in choosing you", replied the woman, Sybil's eyes widened in shock.

"You knew her", asked Sybil.

"More that we were close but…" the woman trailed off.

"But", asked Sybil.

"Some loyalties are meant to be broken" replied the woman finally.

"What the hell does that mean", asked Sybil, the woman laughed.

"All in due time Sybil, everything has a time and place", replied the woman.

"But..." began Sybil.

"I'll will attend the meeting, remember to keep Luna safe the dark prince can't be trusted…yet", the woman said.

"How do you…" began Sybil.

"I know many things, you should get going there are many you need to gather" said the woman.

"Yes there are" responded Sybil sighing.

"Go see the troll king, he dwells at wood creak mountain tell him Elspeth Night sent you, and there won't be any problems" replied Elspeth, she waved her hand and Sybil felt herself regain her freedom as she stumbled forward.

"Thank you", Sybil said as she turned around to leave.

"You shouldn't hate him for too long Sybil , time runs out quicker than you'd expect" said Elspeth, Sybil said nothing but simply walked out of the den and approached Tristen who greeted her with a smile.

"How did it go", he asked.

"She's coming ", replied Sybil, Tristen grabbed her hand.

"I knew you could do it Sybil, you were always good at getting things done" he said, Sybil's, eyes narrowed, she yanked her hands out of his.

"Let's go, we have trolls to gather next, there're at wood creak mountain, we should hurry before the night falls", said Sybil coolly. Tristen looked away and sighed as he followed Sybil silently watching her back as he had always done, when they were children.

As they traversed through the forest and up the rocky foothills towards wood creak's mountain peak, the air became pungent with the smell of rotting flesh, animal carcasses were scattered across the mountains and few bones that looked suspiciously human. Tristen pulled Sybil back and decided it was safer to take the lead. They soon stood at the mouth of a dark cave, the smell was overwhelming, and Sybil pushed past Tristen and stood at the mouth of the cave.

"we call on you Rothker king of trolls", shouted Sybil into the cave, her voice echoed there was pause and then a rustling as slowly a figure made its way towards the entrance, Tristen pulled Sybil back protectively. And there emerged out of the darkness a figure three meters tall, gangly, his skin discoloured by mould which clung to almost all parts of his body, a rock-like material and brown cloth covered the rest, his eyes were two sunken black holes, and the features on his face disproportionate and fragmented, there was a confusion of flesh, which was well hidden by a random splattering of white hair which clung to the lower half of face in a strange beard.

"Who dares call on me" he asked staring down at Sybil and Tristen his voice booming across the mountain.

"I call you", said Sybil, the mountain troll looked at the petite women.

"And who might you be", he asked.

"I am Sybil" she replied.

"And why are you here Sybil" he continued.

"I bring news of the fate of this world" she responded.

"And why should I listen to you, I could just as well kill you right now", said the troll.

"Kill me if you must but hear me out first", replied Sybil.

"And why must I do that", he asked bemused.

"Because your loyalty to Elspeth demands it", replied Sybil finally, the troll took a step back at the mention of Elspeth. He sat down at the entrance so that he was now almost level with Sybil. The old mountain troll listened to Sybil as she explained the situation, the priestesses, the war and Luna. It did not take long to persuade him to attend, the weight of Elspeth's name was more than enough.

Darkness fell as Sybil and Tristen made their way down the mountain deciding to find a clearing and camp for the night, as they walked searching Sybil still hadn't said word to Tristen since they'd left the mountain. He grew frustrated and yanked her arm, she swerved to face him her face contorted with surprise and anger.

"You can't hate me forever Sybil, I'm sorry for abandoning you but we have to talk", said Tristen his eyes pleading.

"We have nothing to talk about", Sybil replied coolly.

"That's not true… speak to me Sybil please, you can't hate me his much" insisted Tristen holding onto her arm, tightly.

"We should find a place to sleep", replied Sybil ignoring his plea, forcing Tristen to grab hold of her shoulders violently yanking her, so that she faced them fully.

"Sybil for god sakes you don't hate me that much… do you?" repeated Tristen his voice rising, Sybil pushed him away.

"You're right I don't hate you, the person hate the most…is me", said Sybil staring up at him with glossy blue eyes.

"Why Sybil", he asked bewildered.

"Because I liked you so much, that I trusted you and time and time again, even though you always disappointed, and like a love sick wretch I tried so hard to earn your love, which you ridiculed… it would've been less cruel if you'd just rejected me, but you didn't and then you abandoned me…and I was so wrapped up in you I didn't even notice that my mother was…dying my head was so full of you, that let my mother die a pitiful and lonely death…every time I...I see you I'm reminded of what a terrible cruel, selfish, wretch of daughter I am…so no I don't hate you Tristen, I hate me, I hate myself so…much" breathed out Sybil through choking sobs, her pale blue eyes disappearing beneath the tears, Tristen stood silently as the echoes of Sybil's cries reverberated through the forest.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: here's the next instalment enjoy and please review!**

Chapter 9: Rivals?

"Sybil...If I...I didn't know", stuttered Tristen, Sybil rubbed her face pushing back her dark hair, so that her pale blue eyes glistened under the faint moonlight as they stared at Tristen.

"It's not just that you hurt me but you're a reminder of all the pain I've caused…after you left I asked myself how long it would take to forget everything, I came pretty close till you turned up", said Sybil.

"What do I do…Sybil?" asked Tristen.

"Nothing…I want nothing from you", said Sybil tiredly.

"Sybil", he said again.

Unable to hold the wearied and sad look in his amber eyes Sybil turned away, not wanting it to just end, Tristen slowly approached and wrapped his arms around her in a tight back hug, her long charcoal locks grazing his nose and mouth.

"I'll it make up to you Sybil… please let me", Tristen whispered into her hair, as warm tears trickled down her pale cheeks, her heart twitched at the embrace _you can't Sybil, not ever, not him, not again _her mind warned.

Back in the Reisenfeld manor Sky was struggling with the counter personality that now lived inside her as she hugged her legs, her head resting against her knees, she didn't notice Francis enter the room. The weight on the bed shifted and Sky looked up across her knees into cool grey eyes.

"I'm bored", said Francis looking away, Sky stared at him with confusion.

"What", she said.

"It's been two days….the whore and the dog are probably having so much fun and you're …sitting here feeling sorry for yourself and I'm bored out of my mind" continued Francis.

"I don't know what you want me to do", responded Sky bewildered by his varied personality.

"Let's go on a little adventure", said Francis leaning in his grey eyes shining with excitement.

"I don't know, we should stay and wait for Sybil and Tr-" began Sky, but Francis grabbed her hand and yanked her off the bed as he stood up, swivelling her body so that she faced him.

"Come on Sky let's do something fun", said Francis, his eyes sparkling, as his cold hands tightened around Sky's warm hand, Sky faltered her heart tripping at the intimacy.

"But we should really jus-", she tried again, but he pulled her in so that their faces were centimetres apart, Sky gulped uncomfortably.

"Sky", he called, saying her name in way that resonated in the depths of her soul, she was entranced again.

"Okay", she heard herself say and before she knew it they were outside staring out into the wilderness surrounded by the orange Skyline and the cool air, Francis was still holding Sky's hand.

"It's beautiful", Sky said smiling as she stared out at the view, Francis turned to look at her.

"You're smiling", he said unaccustomed to it, looking down he noticed he was still holding Sky's hand he lifted their entwined fingers and stared at them.

"I don't know what dangerous destiny that old lady was talking about, but I think she miscalculated your appeal", he said casually as he released Sky's finger's carelessly. Sky ignored him, but her chest panged uncomfortably _silly girl, see he doesn't care _came that voice again, Sky ignored it again. Bringing around the horse Francis climbed up and offered Sky his hand, he pulled her up onto the horse, and she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Where are we going", asked Sky.

"To settle a bet", replied Francis.

"With who", asked Sky curiously.

"Miya", he said simply.

"Who's Miya", asked Sky.

"The most terrible woman in this entire world", replied Francis with a thoughtful nostalgia. Sky said nothing in reply, here heart filled with a vague feeling of fear as the name Miya hung in the air around them. Without warning Francis kicked the horse and it galloped off into the wilderness.

Meanwhile Sybil and Tristen were silently making their way towards Moss Grove meadow, where the pixies dwelled, mischievous children of the earth, who danced fervently under the stars. It was the third day and Sybil and Tristen had ventured very far from Reisenfeld manor, and there was still one more group to approach.

As they carefully tread into the meadow, they heard the sound of singing, as they pushed past the hanging vines and moss they stumbled out into a clearing, where a small group of elfish like women danced, their ethereal skin glowing under the starlight, the heavy footsteps of Sybil and Tristen put a stop to the dancing, as the pixies turned to face their intruders. They simply stared and then out of the group emerged the clear leader, there was a different air surrounding her, she approached on her nimble bare feet, coming right up to them, her skin seemed almost translucent, she went up to Tristen and sniffed him.

"A wolf…" she said her voice seeming distance and other worldly, a playful smile on her lips, she went up to Sky and smelled her.

"A human…hmm…not just human…a priestess", she continued prancing around them on the verge of dancing, honestly she made Sybil a little uncomfortable.

"We don't mean to trouble you it's just we came to-"", began Sybil.

"Luna", the pixie interrupted tilting her head smiling at Sybil, there was something unsettling about her smile, maybe the lack of innocence.

"Does everyone know", said Tristen leaning into Sybil she gave him a look, and he stepped back.

"Then you must know that something big is going to happen", said Sybil, the pixie stepped back and looked up into the Sky. Sybil waited patiently.

"The end is …near", she finally said looking directly into Sybil's eyes, and then she started to laugh spinning around, Sybil clenched her fists, she really didn't like her.

"Will you come to hear out Luna….and be part of the fate of this world", asked Sybil keeping her cool, the pixie stopped spinning and smiling and looked at Sybil seriously.

"Who will be hosting this party", she asked, Sybil looked a little confused.

"It's not a party…it will be held at Francis Reisenfeld's manor", said Sybil, the pixie's smile reappeared.

"Good…the dark prince is a lot of fun", she said as she started prancing again, towards Tristen.

"will you come", said Sybil again a little forcefully, the pixie stopped in front of Tristen her face centimetres away from his, her luminous eyes transfixed on his amber orbs.

"Will the wolf be there", she asked, Tristen cleared his throat and looked away, and Sybil sighed.

"He will be ", she said, the pixie's smile widened.

"Then Raya will come", she said finally stepping away from Tristen. Sybil rolled her eyes glad she finally got some kind of answer, out of the frivolous creature. As Sybil turned around ready to leave she felt a hand on her shoulder, she was twirled around, came face to face with pale pink eyes, the pixie leaned in close pushing Sybil's dark hair aside and began whispering in her ear.

"Raya doesn't like you Sybil…priestess are always so moral…it's boring Sybil, but Raya will come, because she likes your wolf", said the pixie, then that smile was back and she danced back to her companions and they resumed their strange and slightly wild but captivating dance.

Once out of the meadow and back in the forest Sybil sighed relieved to be out of the domain of the pixies, she paused and took a deep breath.

"You okay", asked Tristen putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine…now that we've left those _pixies_", said Sybil brushing his hand away barely hiding the disgust in her voice.

"You never did like pixies", said Tristen remembering their childhood conversations.

"Of course not…they're ambiguous in the extreme ...I mean they're not good or all bad" began Sybil.

"You're right Sybil", said Tristen with a soft smile.

"Of course I am they're not ugly but there're not exactly beautiful either, there's something fake and unsettling about their beauty and ... and..." continued Sybil.

"And what Sybil", prompted Tristen bemused as she became worked up.

"They…they don't mean well… everything is on the surface", exasperated Sybil coming right up to Tristen till she was in his face

"They're fake", offered Tristen, staring down at her.

"Yes! Exactly they're not to be trusted... they're not", she finished, breathing heavily, she suddenly became aware of how close she was to Tristen, she could feel the warmth from his body, as she stared right into his gentle amber eyes which smiled down at her, the air around them suddenly felt very heavy, Tristen leaned in slowly, his lips almost touched Sybil's but she turned away at the last second, as his lips grazed her ear, they stood still, both too afraid to move.

"I missed you so much Sybil", he whispered into her ear, Sybil jumped back and cleared her throat.

"We should find somewhere to sleep, we have long journey tomorrow", she said turning and walking away, as he watched her back Tristen sighed _always from a far huh Sybil, always from a far._

As the horse ate up the scenery Sky leaned against Francis back, her arms wrapped tightly around his waist.

"where're almost here", said Francis as the horse diverged into a small pathway leading up to a humble wooden structure, the horse came to stop, Sky let go as Francis dismounted and helped her down. Slowly they walked to the structure, where Francis pulled a leaver revealing a door that was not there before, it opened to expose a dark stairway leading down into the earth.

Following Francis nervously Sky descended into the darkness, they reached the bottom of the staircase, and walked along a narrow tunnel before stumbling into a softly furnished room, that was lit by 100's of fireflies cruelly trapped in various jars. There was a soft a rustle as a young woman emerged from nowhere her straight raven hair gently swaying, contrasted by her pale skin, she smiled coyly with blood red lips.

"Francis what brings you back here", said Miya running her slender fingers through her hair , sitting down elegantly on simple wooden chair, she turned away and slowly started to pour tea into cups.

"Don't play coy Miya you know …you always know", said Francis staring directly at her, Miya stopped pouring and met his gaze with a smile, her dark eyes boring a hole.

"Have you finally come to kill me", replied Miya with that silky voice.

"Not yet…I've come to invite you", replied Francis, Miya stood up slowly and walked over to Francis her face centimetres away, her warm breath brushing against his cold lips.

"To what", she asked.

"A war", he replied,

"Sounds dangerous", she said excitedly.

"I know", he replied.

"Sounds like fun. Just like old times", said Miya, Francis took a step back and grabbed Sky who had been watching uncomfortably, he held onto her hand tightly.

"Not quite", replied Francis looking at Sky, Miya's eyes travelled to his companion, her smile didn't vanish but it retreated.

"And who is this", she asked, staring at Sky, who stared back a little nervously.

"Sky Westlake", replied Francis.

"And who is she to you Francis Reisenfeld" asked Miya, Francis paused and looked at Sky.

"She is everything to me...right now", said Francis calmly, Sky's heart stopped for a second.

"And what am I "said Miya walking back to the table her back to Francis.

"Almost…nothing", said Francis Miya's smile complete vanished but as she slowly turned round it returned.

"What part does Sky play in this war", she asked.

"Sky or Luna as she should be known will lead", said Francis, Miya's eyes widened at the mention of Luna.

"Luna… so it's all true… that makes things way more interesting", said Miya slowly.

"Now Sky, the girl who means everything to a man who values nothing…are you strong enough to lead", asked Miya her eyes piercing into Sky, Sky felt a strange confidence emerge from her core, a too familiar and at the same time unfamiliar feeling washed over her, she pulled her hand out of Francis grip, her green eyes dimmed becoming greyer. She walked up to Miya.

"Would you like redemption Miya", asked Sky, her voice resonate and calm, Miya's smile remained but she felt strange under Sky's gaze, but she continued smiling with those unfading red lips.

"Why would I need redemption…Luna", asked Miya coyly.

"Because you're the most terrible woman in this entire world", replied Sky, Francis eyes widened as he membered his words. Sky offered her hand.

"I'm not good at following…I tend to go off script", replied Miya, Sky smiled undeterred.

"Follow me and I will grant you your redemption…shape-shifter", replied Sky, Miya's smiled faltered a little.

"You've ruined my fun Francis...I wanted to surprise her", said Miya still keeping her eyes fixed on Sky.

"I didn't tell her", said Francis simply shrugging his shoulders.

"How did you…" began Miya.

"I know…I always know"", said Sky, and for the first time in her life shape-shifter Miya was nervous.


End file.
